


Take a picture, it'll last longer

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Smut, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Cast - Freeform, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Papyrus, a former private detective is now a shameless, scandal catching paparazzi that gets all the saucy shots of the pop stars and celebrities. He has the power to make or break a star, and he may or may not get off on that fact.He has had his sockets on the up and coming singer, Sans, for a long time but the others manager had made certain that the press can’t get to Sans or his record label.  But Papyrus’s chance of the scoop of a lifetime comes a knocking with a call from W.D Gaster himself.W.D Gaster wants Papyrus to use his skills, present and past, to see if his young lover and singer are sleeping around with his best friend and business partner,Grillby.Papyrus gladly takes the job, only to find that he is falling short of his usual shutter bug self – and falling hard for Sans as well.





	Take a picture, it'll last longer

More tags will be added later on

* * *

 

The forms writhed together in their lustful passion – their silk sheets twisting around them, enjoying an intimate moment alone in their bedroom, in their lavish house. Or so they thought.

Papyrus changed his lens of his camera, to a zoom – smirking as he raised the camera again, to take the shot that will pay his rent for the next couple of weeks. Hey, if they didn’t want this little dance to be on the fount cover of a magazine they should’ve closed the window and curtains – even more so if you were cheating on your spouse.

* * *

 

Alphys looked though the photos with a keen eye; the busy editing department of MTT Weekly was working non-stop on their computer, the click-clacking of the computer keys and the usual yammering on the phone to the other departments.

Papyrus stood over her, in his black leather jacket and tight pants – a white singlet was under his jacket, a crimson scarf and his trusty film camera was hanging from his neck.

Alphys took a sharp breath at the increasing lewdness, making Papyrus leer down at her – making her shake her head,

“We have to censor some of these, you creepy pervert...” Alphys muttered mostly to herself, not letting it known how big of a deal these pictures were.

“Who’d thought that former Queen Toriel was so flexible?”  Papyrus grinned, proud of the composition he got in the picture – aesthetically pleasing to the perfectionist inside him. Papyrus didn’t believe himself to be a pervert, like how the others said as an insult – these pictures are vanilla compared with the shit that Papyrus liked personally, more arty then just straight up porn.

“Who is with her though?” Alphys tried to look past the woman’s figure to see who she was above

“Not the king, that’s for sure.” Papyrus scoffed, holding out a hand expectantly to the head editor – she looked up slowly with a deadpanned expression.

“That is worth, probably, $1000, each.”

“A thousand?!” Alphys spluttered out at that amount asked, standing in shock, her glasses sliding down her snout in her exasperation – making a few of the monsters working in the office look up at their usually anxiety filled head editor.  Alphys flushed and sat back down – giving a heated glare at the contracted photographer.

“That is way too much.”

“Well, if you are not willing I’m sure Ebbot Daily would be happy to take them off my hands...” Papyrus sighed, going to take the pile from Alphy’s claws; her expression got darker and tightened her grasp. Papyrus had been part of this brutal system for a while now; he knew when to throw out the hook and perfect bait.

“Or maybe the queen would like to keep them for her scrapbooking...”Papyrus drawled lowly, Alphys took it – hook, line and sinker.

She pulled the photos away from Papyrus and made a point of looking though the photos again – tilting her head and gesturing the skeleton to follow her to her boss’s office.

“I knew you would make the right decision, Alphys.” Papyrus grinned at the small monster that just let out a grunt, still annoyed at the deal that was forged. Papyrus was one of the best contracts they have, with his past experience as a private investigator and a cop – he had the know how to get things done mostly legally.

 Any illegal things he did to get the perfect shot  was under the policy of MTT Weekly was to not ask about it and just assume it was legal – also trying to catch the skeleton monster out on it was a big no-no unless you wanted to be told your own secrets that no one else should know about.

Alphys pushed open the large ornate door – entering a large modern office, the robot that was head of publishing sat on the desk in a sensual way. Tapping away on his own computer with one pair of arms, the other pair was busy going through a mock-up of this coming weeks magazine - his PA, a spider monster called Muffet was helping with the pages as well as any other paper work that needed to get done.

“Mettaton, Papyrus is here.” Alphys then added, “He wants $1000, for each photo you want.”

“Oh Papy!” Mettaton looked up and cheered, pushing himself off the desk – Papyrus found himself staring appreciatively at the others shapely thighs and killer heels.

“Mettaton.” He nodded at the four armed robot that strutted closer to Alphys, who offered the photographs before the other snapped at her.

Mettaton shifted though each picture quickly, staring appreciatively at the crispness of the image and the rawness of the scene.

“Alphys don’t you have work to do?” Mettaton said curtly at the yellow lizard, Alphys nodded and left to go back to work – Muffet quickly followed, not without winking four of her eyes at the tall skeleton. When both female monsters left – Mettaton walked to where they exited and made sure to lock the door, giving the photographer a come hither look, waving the photos as if fanning his self.

“Oh my, this is absolutely delicious...” Mettaton giggled.

“I thought you would like it.” Papyrus smirked back at the magazine owner.

“Like it?” Mettaton questioned, “I love it, my little deplorable shutter bug”

Mettaton walked back to his desk, pulling out his check book, and beginning to write out what he was owed – Papyrus couldn’t help himself, taking the camera and snapping a picture of the others perfectly sculpted arse.

Mettaton flicked his head back and smirked, giving the other a flirting look – returning to finish off the end of his signature. When the robot was finished, he strutted back to the skeleton, offering the slip of paper – as Papyrus went to take it, Mettaton purposely held it out of reach and smirked at the skeleton.

“If you ever get tired of sneaking around and taking saucy pictures, I do have a photographer position in MTT Wild...” Mettaton offered, MTT Wild was the monster version of the humans Play Boy or Play Girl – Papyrus had a few of the magazines but being the one behind the lenses in those moments seemed overly fake to him.

“I appreciate the offer but I’ll take sneaking around any day then dealing with prissy big boobed twits...” Papyrus said curtly, snatching the check quickly from the other.

“I’m sad to hear that, but I wonder if you would be up to taking on a private shoot instead.” Mettaton offered with a sultry smile

“Private?” Papyrus then quirked his mouth at that.

“Hm, seems a shame for not having a set for that lovely shot of my derriere...”  Mettaton continued his flirting conversation while slapping his own arse – it was the usual conversation that the two entered, each time the skeleton brought any of his photos to sell to the magazine.

“Well – I’ll be up to it, with such a lovely model.” Papyrus flirted back, "And i'm not just talking about taking the pictures."

Later that night he didn’t even have to put away any pictures – the easily flattered robot took every single one.

* * *

 

 W.D Gaster sat in his crisp black suit, behind a large mahogany desk – on the far wall there was framed records and a picture of Gaster shaking hands with the monster king. He was busy writing in his book, only to be interrupted by the flame monster striding in –under his arm was a though of the gossip magazines and a newspaper.

In the business it was important to keep track of the competition and their singers – though the hottest singer at the moment was protected by Gaster, to avoid any media scandals. He was sweet on the young skeleton that was in the top charts - it was obvious to everyone, it was that fact that was met with disgust or acceptance on how the industry was. Gaster though was very much aware of the age difference between them, and self conscious about it too.

“I have got your papers, Gaster.” The purpled flamed monster placed down the tabloids in fount of the older monster – Gaster ignored the other, wearing a fur rimmed jacket and tight fitting pants only raised the ire in the old monster.

He couldn’t let it get to him, young and handsome monsters are the ones who make the most record sales – Grillby was not as old as Gaster but the years had been kind to the fire monster, he was one of the favourite managers of the new stars.

“I don’t know why you don’t let them interview Sans.” Grillby hummed

“These are worthless, run by degenerates.” Gaster gestured to the magazines, “They don’t want a story, and they want a spectacle.”

“Are you scared Sans will give them a spectacle?” Grillby asked

“...” Gaster didn’t say anything to that, but with the way Gaster’s  eye lights were drawn to the wallpaper on his phone, a smaller, round faced skeleton wrapping his arms around the lanky Gaster – pressing a kiss to the side of the others skull. Heh, Sans was picked up in a talent show – a monster barely out of high school and wanting to make music; the picture was a selfie the other took in his joy at winning a contract with W.D Gaster records.

“Heh, don’t blame you – he’s become quite a wild one.” Grillby said, turning on his heel and making his leave with a hum and hop in his step. Not seeing the cold look enter Gaster’s eyes at that comment, the pen in his hand being clenched tighter.

* * *

 Sans woke up in a large pool – sunglasses on his skull while he floated on a large pool float of a hot dog. The dregs of last night’s party were either unconscious or struggling against the bright sun like he was – he was also naked with a phone number written in sharpie on his femur.

Fuck.

God damn it, his skull is killing him – he winced as he sat up, slowly and gingerly, the water toy wobbled a bit. The buzzing of his phone next to him was heard too late, making him fumble for it – it was a call from his boyfriend/ manager.

He fumbled again, accidently dropping the device in the pool – at least that’s what he told himself as he watched it sink.

* * *

 

 Please leave a kudos & comment if you likes


End file.
